The House Of Three ( not done yet)
by 2Dlover4231
Summary: In this story, Kumiko ( the cat girl ) currently lives with Beastboy and Nightcrawler ( don't ask i was bored :3 ) and they are all going on a summer trip in chapter one! i hope you all like it! 3


**The house of three**

CHAPTER ONE  Getting ready

'Crunch crunch crunch' I was up bright and early eating an Asian pear before I started to get ready for my trip to the beach with my roommates. Now this might sound a little creepy, okay very creepy but I am currently sharing rent with two BOYS… I know what you're thinking, "A girl living with boys!? Is she a Slut?" well no I'm not a slut, I've known these guys ever since grade nine, they're pretty much my older brothers. They're always bickering and arguing about 'god knows what' ((Koneko knows that they BOTH like her a lot)) and I'm always patching up their bruises and what not.

Oh! I'm sorry; I forgot to introduce myself, and my roommates… I am Koneko; my two roommates are Nightcrawler and Beastboy. We are all different, not very human. As you probably know, Beastboy has the ability to transform into any animal he wants, whenever he wants, Nightcrawler is a mutant whom can teleport, and I can turn into a cat… sounds dull but in increases my agility and more.

((Now you're thinking, "Why the hell is it beastboy and nightcrawler? Ones from X-men and the other is from teen titans? "Well the answer is, BECAUSE I CAN :D )) And like I said, were going on a beach trip for the night! Let me explain, were renting a beach house, on the beach of course, which we are going to stay at because everyone in this apartment are stressed about exams etcetera. ((Just so you all know, Beastboy and Koneko think that nightcrawler might not be there for the first day))

Beastboy grabs my Asian pear from behind me, "I want a bite!" says Beastboy, "HOLY SHIT! It's just you Beastboy!" My cat ears pop out from fright. "You scared the living shiz out of me!" "Sorry I just wanted to know what you were eating, and if I could have a bite." Beastboy takes a bite out of my Asian pear and then looks at it funny. "What is this?" He asked, "It's an Asian pear…" "Ewwww"

Beastboy throws the Asian pear behind his back trying to hide the fact that he doesn't like it than puts his hand on my shoulder. "NightBAWLER isn't gonna be here all day, what do ya say we have a little fun, hmm?" "No way, especially when you're still in your uniform…" we started heating footsteps coming from the ceiling, than Nightcrawler started walking down the stairs. " Nope, I'm here…" said Nightcrawler. He was holding an ice pack and he had an ass load of scratches on his body, and a black eye. "Oh my god! What happened?" Nightcrawler sighed, sat down at the table and put the ice pack up to his eye. "I got in a fight with some thugs on my way home last night…" "Ow dude, that sucks, can I take a look at it?" Nightcrawler lowered the icepack. "Sure, go ahead."

I gently lifted his face a little so I could see his black eye in the light. "Damn, that's a really bad one, maybe your worst one yet." I carefully kissed his eye for a moment. He blushed. Suddenly, we both heard whimpering from beside us. I looked over and Beastboy was in dog form limping. He sat down and held up his 'hurt' paw. "Aww, is your poww widdle paw huwting?" Beastboy shook his head. "Here" I grabbed a sucker from the cabinet, and put it in his mouth. "Have a sucker…" I smiled and giggled cause of the expression on Beastboy's face when he transformed.

Well, I'm gonna go and get changed into some real clothes and then get packed. You guys should start getting ready too!" I went upstairs to my room, got changed into my shorts and my favorite top than started to pack. "Hmm…" I didn't really know what I needed other than a bathing suit, two pairs of clothes and my DS. My suitcase seemed a little empty, I felt like I was missing something. That's when it hit me! I was missing my phone! I went back downstairs to get my phone off of the counter and low and behold, guess who's fighting?

I found Beastboy transformed into a wolf tugging on Nightcrawler's hair, and Nightcrawler biting on Beastboy's Tail. I sighed, grabbed my phone and went back upstairs. I put my phone in my pocket, but it still felt like there was something missing. I shrugged my shoulders than brought my suitcase to the door. "Are you guys even packed yet?" "Yeah my suitcase is in my room." Answered Nightcrawler. "Me too." Said Beastboy. By now were ready to go! I slipped on my flip-flops, picked up my suitcase than opened the door. "Well? Are you guys coming or not?"

"Yes ma'am!" they both said in sink. They ran upstairs, grabbed their bags, came outside and over to the car. "I'll drive!" Exclaimed Beastboy, "No I'll drive…" Nightcrawler said calmly. "But I wanna drive…" "Yeah but I don't wanna get in an accident on the way to our vacation. It's stressful enough that you are coming with us…" "Excuse me?! Are you saying you don't want me around? And what makes you think I would let _**you**_ stay with Koneko alone for the night?! The thought of it is just crazy!" "Coming from the one who asked her if she wanted to 'have some fun today because Nightbawler wasn't going to be there'." "What!" I grabbed both of them by the ear than said, "That's enough, I'M driving… It is my car…"

We all got in the car, and so that Beastboy and Nightcrawler wouldn't fight over the back seat, they both sat in the back.


End file.
